1. Technical Field
The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit device and a method of driving the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor integrated circuit device including a function for detecting degradation of a semiconductor device and a method of driving the same.
2. Related Art
The bias-temperature-instability (hereinafter, referred to as BTI) characteristic which induces the degradation of semiconductor devices may reduce lifespan of the semiconductor devices.
Currently, to detect the BTI characteristic, the degree of degradation is measured by applying various stress sources to a CMOS inverter circuit. The degree of degradation in BTI may be changed according to a stress voltage, a temperature, a wave conversion period, or the like. Characteristics of transistors in which stress is received, for example, a threshold voltage, a drive current Idsat, and the like may be changed.
As well-known, the CMOS inverter is configured of a combination of an NMOS transistor and a PMOS transistor. Thus, when stress is applied to the CMOS transistor, the degree of degradation in the CMOS inverter is measured based on an amount of current in an output node which is a connection node of the NMOS transistor and the PMOS transistor.
Only the integrated stress of the NMOS transistor and the PMOS transistor may be represented through above-described method, and it is difficult to measure the degree of degradation in each of the NMOS transistor and the PMOS transistor.